


Antitheses

by CC99trialanderrorgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Budding Interest, Fights, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-TFA, pre-starkiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC99trialanderrorgirl/pseuds/CC99trialanderrorgirl
Summary: Hux is bored.Then he meets Kylo Ren.Kylo Ren is the complete opposite of boredom.Hux is intrigued.





	Antitheses

Hux would never admit it out loud, but since making General his life has been…well, rather dull, really. Nothing much to aim for. He’s already at the top. The only person who outranks him is Supreme Leader Snoke himself. He’s been given his own Star Destroyer to run, and the _Finalizer_ is humming along nicely, just like Hux knew it would in his capable hands. He’s invented a few new engine modifications for the newest batch of TIE Interceptors, but they only took him a few nights’ worth of work each. Nothing to write home about, any of it. He’s just bouncing along, going through the motions, only coming alive for the moments when they are engaged in battle and he’s calling the shots. The jolt of adrenaline, the thrill of doing mathematical calculations on the fly, making tactical choices and seeing them through no matter the outcome, which plays out right before his eyes in real time…there’s nothing like it.

But battles are few and far between for the _Finalizer_ , and Hux is never allowed to arm up and participate himself anymore – he’s the _General_ , he’s too valuable. So Hux gets out of bed every morning, drinks the caf he relies on to stay sane, and dresses himself in the same way he always does. He eats the same breakfast and goes through the same reports on his datapad that he looks over every morning. He does it all by the book, all perfectly, and makes himself utterly necessary for the Order, and for Snoke. And on the bridge every day for his standard shift, he stands tall, side-lined but still doggedly essential, and waits. What he’s waiting for, he isn’t sure. To _feel_ something again, he supposes. He doesn’t, however, suppose he ever will again.

Then Supreme Leader Snoke sends his _apprentice_ and there on the gleaming floor of Hangar B, Hux meets Kylo Ren. He instantly despises him. The man is uncouth, gimmicky, and not even half as frightening as he thinks he is. Hux scoffs, Ren whirls around, and before he knows it, they’re at each other’s throats. Ren has his lightsaber ignited, though pointed down and away from Hux. Hux, undeterred, has found himself right up in Ren’s face, jabbing one long, pale pointed finger right up against the ludicrous mask. 

Ren loses it – spins around and starts hacking at a nearby mobile control station setup. Hux is back in this maniac’s space in two long strides, screaming for all he’s worth, every insult he can think of, using everything the Supreme Leader has told him about Kylo Ren and turning it into a series a stinging barbs. Ren is screaming right back, even as he keeps hacking away.

Eventually, Hux realizes what he’s doing – he’s engaged in a screaming match with an overgrown child with a Darth Vader complex. Beneath his station, most certainly. He schools his expression, smoothes his hair and uniform down where they’ve been knocked out of place by the force of their argument. Unable to help himself, he throws one last insult over his shoulder before he turns and walks away with a stride befitting a General of the First Order, his head and ego held high.

It happens again. And again, and again, and again. Sometimes they’re on the bridge in front of the whole crew. Sometimes they’re alone in Hux’s office. Sometimes they’re in a random hallway and often, they’re in a control room - or more accurately a ruined hull of what was once a control room - surrounded by a small garrison of stormtroopers, the evidence of Ren’s temper tantrum still smoking and sparking around them as they fist each other’s clothes and shove and shake and scream.

Hux is slow to realize at first, but eventually, the horrible truth dawns on him: he no longer dreads getting up in the morning, no longer drudges through his life, the minutae of everyday no longer seems so soporific and draining, and it’s because of…Kylo _kriffing_ Ren. 

Kylo Ren is the antithesis of boredom and routine. He is chaos incarnate.

And Hux? Hux is intrigued.

 


End file.
